Overboard
by RedScarsx3
Summary: He wouldnt.. " Oh, but he would.


**Overboard**

The breeze clutched to his clothing and shivering body, as he stood at the top of the cliff above the endless sea. So here he was, Alvin Seville doing something he would never dream of doing six months ago. He'd never dare to even think about doing such a horrid thing in his life, but without her life was not easy to bare. He looked around his surrounding's and took in everything before taking a step forward, and letting out a slow shaky breath.

_Meanwhile._

Brittany stuffed her hands in her pockets as she walked the rocky trail, her hoodie covered her face from the world around her as she walked not taking her ice blue eyes from the ground. She bit her lip, and looked up from the ground cautiously.

She brushed her bangs away from her face and behind her ear, as she slowly removed her hoodie. Their song ran back and forth through her mind, like little radios playing it in her brain. She decided not to think of herself as _crazy _seeing as she heard the damn song each day, but she seemed to just see it as heartbroken. The lyrics, sang of so much they had been through. But yet, they still loved eachother. Memories flooded her mind, as she shut her eyes trying to erase them as fast as possible, but they wouldnt budge they just contunied to play with or without her approval.

_So Crazy Is This Thing We Call Love_

_**Alvin pushed her roughly yelling heated words at the terrfied chipette, as she cringed at each barked word. **_

_But now that we've got it, we just cant give up._

_**Brittany slid down the wall as fresh new tears trickled down her cheeks, covering her face with her hands.**_

_You've got me out in the water and I,_

_**Alvin held his cheek, as it stung with pain. Brittany looked horrified at the chipmunk infront of her, her eyes began to glaze over and she ran. Alvin watched her leave, regret and sorrow dripping in his eyes as his own tears began to fall.**_

_So crazy is this thing we call love.._

Brittany sobbed quietly, she couldnt tell you how but she had someway found herself sitting on a bench. She clutched to where her heart once was, if you asked her where it went. She'd only tell you that when he changed, he took it with him.

_Meanwhile._

Alvin yet not in the same place, was re living the memories as well. But he would no longer cry, no. The pain would be over soon.. it would. But it was up to him to end it, if she wouldnt.

He took in another gasp for air, his heart thumping in his chest, his eye's glazed over but he held in the water works. He took a step on the steep cliff before the water he gulped as he got closer.

He took another look at the world around him, he bit his lip at the sight of couples down near by the beach, childern playing in the ocean he was now above. But he turned to his side, and a pink bow caught his eye. A girl.. yeah, yeah it was girl, she seemed rather distraught, and she was.. _crying._ He sighed, he had no time for this now.

He couldnt take the risk of her seeing him, and keeping him from his current and possibly his last goal in _life. _He gulped and took another step forward, it was one more step he needed to take before.. well, yeah.

_Meanwhile._

Brittany huffed and groaned, and finally just decided to get up and walk. She couldnt bare anymore memories of that.. that _man._ That guy she fell in and out of love with so many times.

She sighed, and looked forward surpirsed to see a boy.. around her age, by the cliff that showed a breath taking view of the west coast ocean. She arched a brow in cursousity, she then averterd her gaze to the red baseball cap atop of his head. Suddenly her breath hitched in her throat, no words.. no breath. Why wasnt she breathing?!

_Breath. Breath. Breath.. _she thought to herself, or much likely _telling_ herself.

She finally released a much needed breath, she then glanced back to the boy on the cliff. What was Alvin doing? Then she saw him take a dangerous step forward, and her eye's widened.

He wouldnt..

_Meanwhile._

Alvin heard rushed footsteps behind him, he arched his neck to face the girl running towards him. His eyes began to widen.

" _Brittany_.. " he whispered.

But it was to late the earth crumpled beneath him slowly, and before Alvin could notice, his legs gave out and a high pitched scream was hollowing through Brittany's ears.

**_Im overboard._**

_Alvin couldn't fight his lungs from giving out but he tried his best to keep his breathing steady, his eyes felt so heavy and were closing slowly. The one thing on his mind was the look upon her face moments ago.. How could he have done something so stupid to her? He just needed her, she was the only one that could save him from this nightmare_

_Alvin just hoped he would wake up soon.._

**_And I need your love._**

_Brittany tried her hardest to get to the bottom of the cliff fast enough, but he was already in the water, she screamed out in frustration but she was to far from the beach to be heard, she couldnt call for help now not when Alvin needed her, she swam into the ocean and tried to look for those hazel eyes praying she could see them once more._

**_Pull me up (Pull me up)  
I cant swim on my own_**

_Brittany finally reached Alvin, but she feared she was to late. She grabbed ahold of his body, and dragged him above the water where he could breath which was rather diffcult seeing as he was rather heavy. But she made it to a near by abandoned beach, she laid him in the sand gently, and began to panick when she felt no pulse._

_**Its to much (Its to much)**_  
_**Feels like I'm drowning (Im drowning baby I'm drowning)without your love**_

_Brittany tried CPR quickly, she cried when she saw it had no affect on the chipmunks lungs, she sobbed and contunied to press harder on the chipmunks chest. She then began to place her mouth on his kissing his lifeless mouth, as she still helplessy tried to get him to breath._

_**So throw yourself out to me (Can't swim)**_

_Alvin felt his eyes open, but it was still black, he was rather confused. He heard a familar voice calling his name frantically, he tried to answer back to tell whoever it is to ' shut the hell up! ' his head ached terribly, and he had no intention of having that voice yell any louder._

_He then felt himself breathing, what? Wasnt he dead?_

_**My life saver.**_

_Brittany cried out in happiness as Alvin coughed up some water that was keeping him from breathing, his chest moved steadily up and down showing that he was clearly breathing._

_Brittany threw herself on the chipmunk, and cried as Alvin whispered comforting words into her ear soothingly._

_**You're the only one who can save me.**_

I am currently on my I-touch so excuse me for my spelling mistakes, if any. I was so inspired by this cute song from Justin Bieber, that I just had to writ a story about it. I think it was rather rushed, but I tried to do my best with it and I hope you enjoy it!

But pleas don't forget to R&R!


End file.
